17 Formas de Decir Te Quiero
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Pasan muchas cosas cuando somos jóvenes, cosas que podemos controlar y cosas que no podemos, seguir a nuestro corazón es la única forma para salir adelante. A/U One short Gruvia y Lyvia. Advertencia: Lemon Idea original de Lymar Vastia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola simples mortales mundanos, se que me extrañaron pero ya estoy aquí para hacer trizas su corazón como es mi costumbre xD, Este fic me llevo mas tiempo del planeado asi que espero que cubra las expectativas ya que es un fic muy especial** **.**

 **-Reto de Lymar Vastia historia con la temática de los 17 años. (se que no es lo que esperabas pero fue lo que salio de mi cabeza x3)**

 **-Reto de Yamii Escalante One short de 10,000 palabras (Me pase como mil no me pegues) xc**

 **-Reto personal. Revolución de un Cliche. (Creo que lo logre)**

 **Bien como siempre los personajes pertecen a Hiro Mashima Troll-sama la historia es producto de mi retorcida imaginación.**

 **Bien enserio espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

 **17 FORMAS DE DECIR TE QUIERO.**

Juvia caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de mármol que resonaban ante sus tacones, veía rostros de sus compañeros de trabajo que le daban suaves palmadas en la espalda, las chicas de contabilidad susurran la suerte que tenía y ella solo bajaba la cabeza con las mejillas rosadas, sabía perfectamente que todo aquello era verdad.

Tenía mucha suerte, tenía 25 años, era una chica hermosa, inteligente y como encargada del departamento de Relaciones públicas de la empresa transnacional más importante de la región, tenía toda la buena reputación y el dinero que una chica de su edad necesitaba para una vida holgada y con uno que otro lujo. Además de que lo único que faltaba, acaba de tocar a su puerta…

-Amiga, ya me entere. No puedo creer que de verdad se te declarara el jefe, dime como fue- Lucy su amiga desde que había llegado a la empresa y jefa del departamento de ventas era la única persona que faltaba por felicitarla ese día y por supuesto no podía fallarle.

-Fue realmente muy romántico…- dijo llevando los papeles que llevaba en las manos hasta su pecho. –Se arrodillo enfrente de toda la gente del restaurante, pago para que cambiaran la música y las luces, fue fantástico- contaba entusiasmada ante su amiga que escuchaba todo con atención.

-Y entonces…- pregunto Lucy con impaciencia.

-Y entonces, me dio esto…- alzo la mano y dejo a la vista el anillo de oro blanco con una incrustación de diamante casi tan grande como una fresa. –Me pidió que fuera su esposa-

-¡Juvia! Es hermoso, no puedo creerlo que envidia-

-Si soy muy afortunada…- menciono con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No nada, solo que casarme, es woo como un sueño-

-Sí, pero es algo fantástico ¿no?, te vas a casar con el hombre de tus sueños- dijo la rubia sosteniendo las manos de su amiga. –Enserio serás muy feliz-

Ambas sonrieron, era sin duda una noticia muy feliz pero había algo que no estaba bien, algo que tenía a Juvia intranquila, se perdió un segundo en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un tirón de su amiga rubia.

-Mira quien viene Juvia…-

Al dar la vuelta ahí estaba, sin duda el hombre de los sueños de cualquier chica, el socio mayoritario de la empresa, el jefe, y sin duda el soltero más cotizado de la región, Lyon Vastia.

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás?- el chico albino, de buena estatura y bien parecido la abrazo por los hombros y tomo su mano derecha para besarla con suavidad.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche princesa?- dijo susurrándole al oído mientras Lucy se apartaba lentamente.

-Adiós Juvia…- dijo suavemente cerrándole un ojo antes de retirarse.

-Lo siento, tengo algo importante que hacer, pero el sábado cenaremos con tu familia y después soy toda tuya- dijo con algo de picardía, abrazando su pecho.

-Estoy ansioso…- contesto el apuesto chico dándole un beso. –Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos, podríamos celebrar el compromiso, de una muy buena manera-

-Por supuesto- respondió ella mordiéndose el labio de manera tentadora, intentando irse.

El chico ante tal acción la jalo del brazo para llevarla de nuevo a sus brazos.

-Espera, no debemos hacer esto en la oficina- susurro ella mientas lo tentaba con sus labios sobre su mejilla. –Tendremos mucho tiempo para ello después-

Y con una sonrisa coqueta se apartó de él, el chico sonrió por igual mientras la veía irse.

Camino un poco, cambiando su semblante, ya no era la chica coqueta y sensual de hace unos segundos, su cara reflejaba miedo, y sus manos jugueteaban entre ellas mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal de la oficina.

-Mi coche por favor.-

-Enseguida licenciada Loxar…- dijo el valet saliendo de inmediato por el Audi negro de la chica.

-Aquí tiene-

-Gracias- dijo antes de subirse y emprender camino.

Condujo alrededor de 45 minutos hasta que se internó en la autopista, el paisaje pronto cambio de ser la ciudad ajetreada y llena de edificios a ser solo un campo desolado con pequeñas secciones de sembradíos y maizales.

Juvia manejaba en silencio, sin la música rock a todo volumen que acostumbraba, pero algo la hizo saltar.

 _Pib, pib._

Sonó su celular sacándola de su ensoñación y a pesar de no tener un solo coche a la vista decidió detenerse a un lado de la carretera para poder contestar.

-¿Si?-

-Juvia ¿Dónde estás? Levi y yo encontramos una tienda de joyas fantástica en el centro comercial, tienes que probarte un juego de perlas que escogimos para ti, te encantara-

-¿Qué no dicen que las perlas son de mala suerte en las bodas?- dijo ella en broma –Dicen que son lágrimas, y la novia no debe llorar el día de su boda-

-Vamos Juvia esas son solo tonterías, también hay un juego de rubíes hermosos que te encantaran-

-Oh Lucy, estoy algo cansada, ya sabes Lyon y yo…- mintió con cierta duda para deshacerse de su amiga.

-Sí, entiendo, entiendo- resonó con picardía desde el otro lado del teléfono y un pequeño grito de su otra amiga Levi se escuchó –Entonces te veremos mañana para empezar a buscar vestidos ¿está bien?-

-Si…- dijo con fingida emoción.

-Bien nos vemos mañana-

Pero en cuanto la llamada termino Juvia se lanzó a llorar, no tenía ni idea de porque estaba pasando todo esto. Ilusión claro que la tenía, llevaba tres años de novia con Lyon y sentía con él la seguridad que jamás sintió con nadie más, ni siquiera con…

Seco sus lágrimas con cierto salvajismo y prendió el coche de nuevo, se regañó a si misma por comportarse de esa manera, ya no era una niña tonta de 17 años, era toda una mujer exitosa y feliz, o eso era lo que parecía ante el mundo y la personalidad que deseaba conservar.

Siguió su camino hasta que el paisaje se volvió gris y el mar entro en su campo de visión. A lo lejos una construcción poco agradable alzaba a lo largo de la playa con una valla de púas en el techo y las gaviotas revoloteando alrededor.

Siguió manejando hasta que se vio enfrente de aquel edificio, al igual que cada vez que había ido antes, los guardias con grandes rifles la miraron de arriba abajo, comiéndosela con la mirada de manera asquerosa pero no se inmuto con ello, después de todo era su culpa ir en tacones y con traje de vestir.

-Juvia Loxar…- mostro su identificación al llegar a la recepción donde una mujer robusta con cara de pocos amigos tecleo unas cuantas veces a la computadora.

–Juvia Fullbuster…- resonó la mujer con un chicle sobresaliendo de su boca.

-Si… Juvia Fullbuster…- repitió Juvia con molestia.

-Apartado 6… recuerde que las visitas acaban en 30 minutos- le dijo regresando a Juvia los papeles que amablemente había enseñado para pasar la revisión.

-Gracias- contesto con sequedad antes de retirarse en compañía de un guardia que la llevo al apartado que la recepcionista le había dado.

Era una escueta habitación de dos puertas, con nada más que una triste mesa de metal con dos sillas de frente y un par de esposas colocadas a una barra de metal que sobresalía de la mesa.

Ella tomo asiento y deposito los papeles en la mesa, se sentía nerviosa pero apenas pudo pensar en ello.

Una alarma anunciaba que la segunda puerta estaba a punto de abrirse, y entonces Juvia se puso de pie, tenía años de no ver a aquel hombre vestido de naranja que era llevado por dos guardias que lo mantenían esposado de manera un tanto exagerada.

Juvia poso una mano en su pecho, mentiría si dijera que ya no causaba ningún efecto en ella, pero aprovecho que él llevaba la cabeza agachada para dejar escapar un suspiro.

Fue sentado en la silla delante de la suya y esposado esta vez a la barra de metal. Aquel hombre grande y fuerte, de cabello negro y tez blanca se veía decaído, se movía casi de manera automática y se negaba a alzar la mirada.

-¿Gray?...- susurro ella tomando asiento cuando los guardias se marcharon. –Gray ni siquiera vas a mirarme-

-Sabes que no me gusta que me veas así…- respondió el chico de manera tosca. -¿A qué vienes?-

-Sabes a que vengo…- respondió ella a la defensiva pasando los papeles de su lado.

-Ya le dije a tu abogaducho que no te doy el divorcio-

-Pero Gray…-

-QUE NO- respondió con agresividad interrumpiéndola –Eres mía… y no serás de nadie más-

-Gray por favor no me hagas esto…- dijo ella un tanto exasperada, Lyon estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de casarse pronto, pero como decirle que no podía hacerlo, que ante la ley no era libre para unir su vida a la de él, soltó un par de lágrimas y con voz entrecortada dirigió su mirada de nuevo al aludido que la veía con ira - Te lo suplico firma-

Saco una pluma plateada de su bolso y lo puso al alcance del hombre.

-Ya dije que NO- volvió a decir mandando lejos las hojas y haciendo saltar la pluma.

-Gray…- resonó tratando de clamarse –Ya hablaste con tu abogado no es así, sabes que si te demando me darán el divorcio en unos cuantos meses, lo único que haces es retrasar lo inevitable.-

-No estoy retrasando nada porque no te voy a dar el divorcio, tu eres mi mujer ¡MIA Y DE NADIE MAS!- dijo con egoísmo –No permitiré que te cases con nadie y mucho menos con ese estirado, intento de niño bonito, antes muerto-

-Ya me entregue a él…- dijo ella con cierta ironía tratando de despertar el coraje de aquel hombre que parecía no querer escuchar razones. –Y no solo ha sido una vez, han sido muchas veces, y tú no has estado ahí para detenerme, estas aquí, encerrado incapaz de hacer nada por nadie-

-Y eso que… yo fui el primero, y el único a quien de verdad amaste, lo que tengas con él no será nada ante lo que tuviste conmigo-

-Maldita sea porque eres tan obstinado, vez esto…- dijo alzando la mano con el anillo presente –Esto simboliza que tú para mí ya no eres nada-

Gray mando sus manos detrás de su cuello tratando de calmarse y Juvia pudo notar que sus brazos eran mucho más musculosos, su espalda era más amplia, sobre su rostro se extendía una tenue barba de pocos días y sobre su ojo la cicatriz que años antes para Juvia era un recordatorio de su amor, y de su ternura, todo eso no significaba nada para ella ahora.

Bajo los brazos de nuevo y la miro con ímpetu.

-No…- dijo como ultima palabra.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de darme mi libertad?- dijo ella en un intento desesperado, sus ojos se cristalizaron y su voz era temblorosa pero no pensó ni un momento en flaquear –Dime quieres dinero, mas abogados para intentar sacarte de aquí o quieres esto-

Se inclinó a un lado de él lo suficiente para que tuviera acceso a ella y se abrió la blusa dejando ver una parte del encaje blanco de su sostén.

-Una última visita marital y luego firmaras júralo, Gray por favor-

-No… - contesto volteando la mirada.

Juvia comenzó a sollozar mientras se tapaba de nuevo.

-40 años Gray.- dijo ella poniéndose de pie –Tu esperas que yo me quede esperándote 40 años más, eso es muy egoísta de tu parte, tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida, entiéndeme quiero una familia, hijos, y eso es algo que ya no puedo tener contigo-

Gray resoplo mirando de lado.

-Sabes qué día es hoy- dijo él más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. –Sabes qué día es hoy-

-Preferiría no pensar en ello… sabes que ninguna mujer desearía tener un aniversario de matrimonio de esta manera-

-¿Recuerdas porque te casaste conmigo?- ella volteo la cabeza. -¿LO RECUERDAS?-

-Sí, si lo recuerdo-dijo ella con cierta autoridad –Porque era joven, era ingenua y tú eras guapo-

-Porque me amabas- resonó él con nostalgia.

-Gray…- resoplo ella recordando realmente por qué estaban en esa situación.

-¿Entonces no vas a firmar?- pregunto ella por última vez.

-NO- contesto Gray de manera definitiva.

-Bien-

Y entonces ya no suplico más, dio vuelta dejando los papeles en la mesa e indico al guardia que saldría.

-No te vas a olvidar de mi Juvia- resonó Gray en un susurro mientras el guardia lo escoltaba de nuevo a su celda –Tú no has dejado de amarme-

No tardó mucho en regresar a su auto y conducir a toda velocidad en dirección a su departamento, un decoroso pero solitario departamento en el último piso de un edificio del centro, entro como pudo al elevador tapando su cara para que nadie descubriera el estado en el que se encontraba, llego directamente a su cama y se dejó caer sobre el edredón.

Y lloro, lloro como tenía tiempo de no hacerlo, tenía mucho miedo de que Lyon se enterara de su vida pasada, de sus errores y de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, y sobre todo tenía miedo de que descubriera que no se podía casar con él porque legalmente le pertenecía a otro hombre.

Se calmó un segundo y volteo la cabeza hacia un lado de la cama, se enderezo y abrió un cajón de su cómoda donde guardaba una única foto.

Estaba ella con el uniforme de la preparatoria, a un lado un joven de cabello negro y tez pálida tomándola de los hombros, de repente se sintió de nuevo en esa época, no importaban los lujos que la rodearan ahora o de lo diferente que era la gente a su alrededor, cuando se miraba al espejo seguía siendo ella. Cerró los ojos un momento y comenzó a recordar.

* * *

Los 17 años son sin duda una edad difícil y lo fue más para chica una como Juvia, sin padres, sin amigos y sin esperanza.

Había creció en una casa hogar, con un apellido prestado, con ropa prestada, con un montón de niños que se negaban a jugar con ella, porque era rara, porque era triste, porque era diferente.

El primer día en el último año de la preparatoria fue especialmente memorable, los chicos de la clase de a lado la habían encerrado en el baño de hombres y se perdió la ceremonia de bienvenida y al menos dos de sus clases antes de que el conserje la encontrara.

-Juvia, tú de nuevo- había dicho el anciano con cierta tristeza

-No volverá a pasar se lo juro- respondió la pequeña con tranquilidad pero se negó a regresar a clases, en vez de eso comenzó a caminar perdiéndose entre los callejones y avenidas de la ciudad.

Sabía que estaba equivocada, jamás había podido hacer una amiga, todos los chicos se burlaban de ella, solo esperaba poder cumplir los 18 para salir de ese hoyo en el que se encontraba metida y entonces escaparía, tenía todo planeado, en cuanto el orfanato la echara por la mayoría de edad seria completamente libre, conseguiría de alguna manera una guitarra y viviría de la música, de su única pasión, tocando en las calles, en el metro, en donde fuera y un día conseguiría entrar a un club, de esos donde la gente asiste a tomar café y a escuchar música en vivo, y la verían y aplaudirían, todo sería perfecto…

-¿Niña que estás haciendo aquí?- y entonces apareció él.

* * *

-JUVIA, JUVIA ABRE ESTAS AHÍ- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien se encontraba en su puerta tocando con alegría. –Juvia vamos abre la puerta-

La voz de Lyon se escuchó desde el pasillo y Juvia entro en pánico, rápidamente guardo la fotografía y se pasó la mano por la cara en un intento desesperado para que el no viera que había llorado.

-Jefe, le dije que nos veríamos el sábado…- dijo ella sin pisca de enojo en su voz mientras abría la elegante puerta blanca de madera que se abrió lentamente para dejar pasar a su prometido.

-Lo siento no podía esperar.- y antes de que Juvia pudiera abrir completamente la puerta, se lanzó a sus labios, cerró la puerta como pudo y la tomo en sus brazos.

Ni siquiera noto que ella había estado llorando, la llevo a la cama y comenzó a sacarle la ropa de manera experta, Juvia se dejó llevar, su cuerpo necesitaba un desahogo y se aferró a él mientras se dedicaba a recorrer su cuerpo con los labios, su cuello fue rápidamente invadido, sus pezones se pusieron duros mientras sus intimidades comenzaban a rosarse lentamente.

Sin embargo al voltear un segundo vio que el cajón de su cómoda había quedado abierto, y el recuerdo aun fresco de su memoria la invadió.

* * *

-Yo bueno, pues Juvia solo estaba- tartamudeo.

-¿Juvia? Que forma de hablar es esa- pero no pudo siquiera responder era por mucho el hombre más apuesto que jamás había conocido, su pelo negro enmarañado y su look de chico malo, chamarra de cuero y lentes de sol, era como una aparición.

Detuvo la motocicleta en la que estaba montado y se acercó a ella –Oye me escuchas, eres de la preparatoria no es así. ¿Qué haces en las calles, a esta hora? -

Bajó la mirada viendo su uniforme con vergüenza, realmente no quería responderle.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto sosteniendo sus hombros, pero no tuvo respuesta–Bien entiendo sube-

Notó de inmediato la confusión en su rostro, pero ahí estaba, invitándola a subir a su motocicleta, en la cosa más excitante que jamás le había pasado en la vida, y simplemente subió.

Condujo por un buen rato sin hablar, se limitó a abrazar su espalda, olía realmente bien. La llevo a un parque alejado del bullicio y se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

-La vida en la escuela puede llegar a ser realmente una peste he…- Dijo pero no respondió– Por cierto me llamo Gray, Gray Fullbuster.- estiro su mano y Juvia la tomo sin pensar, era más grande que su mano sin duda, se sentía rasposa pero era muy cálida

-Gray…- repitió para guardarlo en su memoria, pero el que parecía padecerlo era su corazón que se aceleraba mientras lo repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. -Juvia Loxar- dijo con timidez.

-Si escuche tu nombre allá atrás, que extraña costumbre, la de hablar en tercera persona no crees-

-A Juvia le pasa a veces- dijo avergonzada.

Pero el no respondió solo se rio y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pasto.

-Esto Gray ¿qué edad tiene? ¿Debería estar en la universidad no es así?-

-Si debería…- respondió con ironía – Tengo 23, la escuela no se me da para nada, arreglo motocicletas y autos en un taller cerca de aquí-

-A Juvia le gustaría conocer su taller.- dijo ella jugando con las mangas de su suéter.

-Te llevare a conocerlo si quieres pero hoy es imposible, dentro de poco acabaran las clases, tus padres se preocuparan por ti-

Miro el reloj de plástico en su muñeca y él tenía razón, las clases estaban a nada de concluir, y aunque lo de sus padres no era un problema seguramente se ganaría un buen castigo si llegaba tarde.

-¿Podría ser otro día?-

-Por supuesto linda, cuando quieras- le sonrió mientras la ayudaba a pararse y el solo tacto de su mano sobre la de ella le provoco algo nuevo, algo que nunca había sentido antes y que la llenaba de una indescriptible alegría

* * *

-Juvia, ¿estás bien?- le sacudió Lyon mientras estaban en la cama con nada más que la sabana cubriéndole, se había quedado dormida después acabar su apasionado encuentro y no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había perdido.

-He, si estoy bien…- dijo algo desorientada -¿Por qué? –

-Amor, estabas quejándote entre sueños, pensé que tenías una pesadilla- y en medio de la obscuridad la abrazo con mimo.

Juvia se quedó quieta, le encantaban esos pequeños gestos de él y la dedicación con la que la cuidaba, no cabía duda que era la persona indicada para ella, pero no entendía porque su corazón dolía cada que pensaba en Gray.

-Estoy bien Lyon no pasa nada.-

-Segura, tal vez solo necesites relajarte, supongo que has estado presionándote pensando en los preparativos de la boda- dijo el chico de cabello blanco acurrucando a la chica en su pecho.

-Así es…- contesto Juvia en un suspiro, pasando su dedo por la piel desnuda de Lyon –De repente parece que hay un millón de cosas que hacer-

-No te preocupes cariño, Lucy te ayudara a organizar todo a su tiempo, no te presiones-

-Gracias- se acercó a él y lo monto para tener libre acceso a su boca, la recorrió, convenciéndose así misma que no había sentido antes un sabor tan dulce, pero podría ser que no fuera cierto del todo.

* * *

Al siguiente día ahí se encontraba Gray, esperándola recargado en su motocicleta, listo para llevarla a donde fuera, y ella de alguna manera se sentía lista para ir a cualquier lugar con él.

La noche entera se había puesto a divagar sobre su vida, lo libre que se veía ese hombre de pelo negro y mirada sombría, y de seguro lo mucho que disfrutaba vivir, de repente esa idea le cautivo.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto él a la chica que solo asintió con su cabeza y se subió a la motocicleta sin pensar.

-Entonces este es su taller- detallo el lugar con la mirada, era un negocio medianamente decoroso con grasa por todo lugar y partes de máquinas tiradas en todas partes.

-Si así es, es mi orgullo- dijo el intentado recoger algunas piezas. Juvia camino un poco más hasta que llego a algo que llamo su atención era una motocicleta tapada completamente, la curiosidad la obligo a ver y una hermosa maquina se encontraba delante de ella, era roja con flamas pintadas a los costados y muchas piezas sueltas.

-Es bonito no es así…- dijo el acercándose -Se llama "veinte" ¿te gusta?-

-¿Veinte?-

-Así es, mi padre me la regalo cuando cumplí los veinte años, justo antes de que muriera-

-Lo siento mucho-

-Está bien- dijo el con alegría –Él no estaba mucho en casa por eso en mis cumpleaños me daba obsequios con mucho valor estimativo, era su forma de decir "Te quiero", como puedes ver esto representa la veinteava vez que lo dijo y la última también-

Juvia bajo su cabeza con cierta nostalgia nunca le había dicho eso a ella, ni siquiera un amigo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el chico ante su acción.

-No, es solo que…- y Juvia se animó a contarle su historia, estaban sentados en el pasto, con un refresco cada uno.

-Ya veo, vives en el orfanato- dijo el dándole un gran trago a su bebida. -¿Nunca has tenido un novio? ¿O amigas?-

-No…- respondió ella con dolor

Gray se puso de pie y se puso peligrosamente cerca de ella.

-Bueno ahora yo soy tu amigo, que te parece si te regalo un "te quiero" por cada cumpleaños que te has quedado sola-

-¿Un "te quiero"?- pregunto ella con una pequeña sonrisa incrédula.

-Así es… tienes diecisiete no es cierto- ella asintió.- empecemos ahora- dijo el poniéndose de pie y rebuscando en todos los lugares del lugar.

Juvia lo miro curiosa y vio que se acercó a un rosal que alzaba un muro verde de una casa cercana.

-Mira esta flor, es la manera número uno de decir te quiero- Juvia se sonrojo cuando la tomo entre sus manos, no solo era la primera flor que le regalaban, también era su primer "te quiero".

-NIÑOS DEL DEMONIO ¿POR QUÉ CORTAN MIS FLORES?- un señor completamente furioso salió a toda prisa de la casa con una escoba en la mano y persiguió a los dos jóvenes que corrieron a toda velocidad tomados de la mano.

-VAMOS-

Juvia reía mientras el señor de mediana edad, calvo y gracioso corría detrás de ellos.

* * *

Juvia estaba sentada frente a su escritorio haciendo la agenda del mes, muy independientemente de su boda había pendientes que arreglar y asuntos que atender, llevaba varias horas planeando el coctel anual de la empresa cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Oficina de la Licenciada Loxar…- contesto.

-Licenciada, soy el abogado Robles- respondió una voz ronca del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, ¿qué noticias me tiene?-

-Hable con el abogado del señor Fullbuster y dijo que intentaría convencerlo de un trato-

-¿Qué tipo de trato?

-El abogado sugiere una pequeña pensión para el señor Fullbuster, dentro de la cárcel es necesario tener dinero y sus entradas no son muy regulares-

-Entiendo…- dijo ella en un soplido. –Si es así estoy de acuerdo, hable de nuevo con el abogado de Fullbuster y vuelva a comunicarse conmigo-

-Con gusto Licenciada-

Juvia colgó con cierta melancolía, no estaba muy segura de que el dinero pudiera convencer a Gray tan fácilmente así que regreso su atención a la computadora, o al menos lo intento, se puso de pie y tomo un libro de lo alto de un montón de capetas que había en su oficina y lo abrió en la página 45, encontró justo lo que esperaba, una marchita y casi desecha rosa, a lo largo de los años algo le había impedido deshacerse de ella pero sin pensarlo la tiro por fin a la basura.

-¡Juvia!-

-Lucy, me asustaste- dijo la peli azul volteando de golpe para ver a su amiga que entraba alegremente con un montón de revistas.

-Lo siento amiga pero mira lo que encontré…- puso enfrente de ella cientos de fotos de vestidos diferentes, algunos sencillos otros de diseñador y Juvia intento fijar su atención en ello.

-Aún faltan meses para la boda ¿Dame una buena razón para agobiarme desde ahora?-

Lucy sonrió y señalo una parte de la revista.-Los vestidos tardan d meses en llegar-

La cara de Juvia se tornó azul.

-QUEEEEEE…. No lo sabía, entonces hay que apresurarnos o no estará listo, espera Lucy ¿sabes cuánto tiempo antes hay que apartar la iglesia?- comenzó a abrir varios sitios web de novias de inmediato. -¿Cuánto tiempo antes tengo que mandar a hacer las invitaciones? Y ¿la recepción? No puedo creerlo…-

Lucy sonrió, Juvia siempre era así, tan controladora que cuando algo se le salía de las manos comenzaba a ponerse histérica.

-Tranquiliza tus nervios…- dijo de manera conciliadora –Recuerda que trabaje como organizadora de bodas, estamos en fantástico tiempo y ya hice una cotización de todo lo que se va a contratar, claro que necesito de tu aprobación para todo-

-¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo mundial!- Juvia se lanzó a Lucy y la abrazo.

-Vamos no seas exagerada-

-Lucy…- susurro Juvia sin soltarla.

-¿Qué?-

-Gracias por ser mi amiga-

-Tonta…- dijo Lucy poniéndola de pie. –No es nada, eres como mi hermana- Juvia sonrió y ambas comenzaron a trabajar en los detalles de la boda.

* * *

Las visitas de Gray se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, Juvia no sabía realmente gran cosa de la vida del chico que poco a poco empezó a formar parte de su vida, pero le agradaba.

-la segunda manera de decir te amo- dijo él cuando por sorpresa la llevo al parque de diversiones.

-Muchas gracias…- ella salto a su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Nunca había asistido a un lugar así y le emocionaba de sobremanera. Juego tras juego, agotaban todo el tiempo que estaban juntos con bromas y diversión.

-Se lo agradezco mucho- dijo ella cuando Gray llego con un algodón de azúcar -¿Esta es la manera numero 3?-

-No…- contesto Gray tomando un gran bocado de su propio algodón –Este es el pago para que me digas que te tiene tan preocupada-

Juvia bajo la cabeza, a pesar de llevar pocos días de conocer Gray parecía que la conocía demasiado bien.

-Pues mi consejero escolar está enojado porque no presentare exámenes a la universidad-

-¿Y eso?- dijo el con despreocupación

–Él dice que Juvia podría ir a la universidad que quiera, incluso que podría ganar la beca para entrar a una universidad en el extranjero, pero solo se la dan a una persona al año, Juvia ni siquiera cree poder aplicar-

-Hazlo…- dijo Gray sin dejar de lado su algodón –Hazlo, demuéstrales que eres capaz y cuando la notificación de que fuiste aceptada llegue podrás ir con tu consejero y romperlo en su cara-

Juvia sonrió, era la primera persona que le animaba a hacer algo y asintió dándole la razón.

-Este consejo si es el numero 3 no desperdicies tu potencial- dijo Gray acercándose peligrosamente cerca –Y te podría dar el cuarto en este momento, si quieres-

Juvia se puso completamente roja e intento alejarse.

-He… Juvia piensa que no debemos quedarnos tanto tiempo aquí cuando hay juegos esperando- se paró de su asiento y corrió al carrusel.

-Sube tu yo te espero aquí…- resonó Gray cuando ella volteo justo al principio de la fila. Eligio un caballo de alas blancas

Y vuelta tras vuelta no paro de saludarla en ningún momento.

* * *

-¡Te vez preciosa!- resonó Lucy casi al punto de las lágrimas cuando Juvia salió con su primer prueba de vestido, a la salilla donde Lucy, Levi y su amiga de contabilidad Erza la esperaban.

-Es hermoso…- resonó Levi cuando la vio dar una vuelta.

Erza le dio un rápido escaneo con estrellas en los ojos, definitivamente compraría ese vestido si Juvia desidia no casarse con él

-El escote es de corazón, la pedrería esta incrustada desde el corpiño y hasta la cintura, la espalda descubierta y toda la falda está cubierta de encaje en color perla.- dijo la vendedora mientras Juvia daba vueltas mirándose en el espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-¿Color perla?- pregunto Lucy con cierto desagrado. – ¿No preferirías algo en blanco Juvia?-

-En realidad…- menciono Juvia con algo de duda –Este me gusta bastante-

-Tomare su orden señorita Loxar- dijo la vendedora con alegría llevándose a Juvia con ella.

Lucy no se quedó muy conforme y Erza sintió que su corazón se partía en dos pero ese día Juvia se llevaría su vestido a casa.

-Muy bien estamos a muy buen tiempo, vamos a elegir tus centros de mesa, llevaremos todos los papeles necesarios para la boda religiosa y será todo por hoy.- dijo Lucy cuando las cuatro salían de la ostentosa tienda.

-Ah bueno la verdad es que Lyon y yo estamos considerando que la boda sea en la catedral- dijo Juvia en una mentira ya que no tenía la absolución de su matrimonio religioso todavía. –Podemos dejar lo de los papeles para otro día-

-en serio en la catedral…- resonó Erza en un suspiro. –Supongo que Lyon no te dio límite en lo que podías gastar-

-No…- contesto Juvia con alegría –Él dijo que podía gastar todo lo que quisiera-

-Que suertuda eres- Levi la tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar más cerca de ella –Supongo que no escatimaran en ningún gasto-

-Ninguno- dijo Juvia bajando la mirada.

-¿ya pensaron en la luna de miel?- pregunto Erza uniéndose a ellas.

-Un crucero por el Caribe…- dijo ella y sus tres amigas gritaron sorprendidas.

-Eso es fantástico-

-Tienes que tomarte muchas fotos-

-Si… así lo hare… ¿eh?-

De repente sintió que su celular vibraba y observo que tenía un mensaje de su abogado en la pantalla.

 _Me informa el abogado del señor Fullbuster que ha llegado a un acuerdo, nos solicitan preparemos una audiencia con ambos, en unas cuantas semanas._

El corazón de Juvia se detuvo y aun ahí caminando por la calle junto a sus amigas ella se sintió sola, los coches pasaban a un ritmo condenadamente lento y las voces de Lucy y Erza charlando se escuchaban tan lejanas como el mismo latido de su corazón.

¿Por fin seré libre? Se preguntó cuándo Levi la guio a la tienda donde escogerían los vestidos para las damas de honor.

* * *

-Así que ya presentaste el examen…- dijo Gray debajo de un carro cambiando algunas piezas, Juvia se encontraba sentada en el suelo aun con su uniforme puesto, a un lado de él pasándole algunas herramientas.

-Si… la notificación llegara en algunos meses, Juvia no sabe con exactitud- dijo ella con desinterés.

-¿Y la fiesta de Graduación?- Pregunto Gray ahogadamente sin sacarse el cigarrillo de la boca.

-Juvia no ira a esa fiesta…- dijo ella rotundamente –No será para nada divertido, Juvia preferiría ver una película con Gray como regalo de Graduación-

-Lástima que no cumples los dieciocho hasta finales de año podría haberte llevado a un buen antro- Gray salió de debajo del auto y se dirigió a una mesa donde apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero. –Pero lo de la película no sería tan buen regalo así que conseguí esto…-

Gray dio vuelta con un objeto grande en la mano y Juvia se tapó la boca intentando no llorar, era una guitarra acústica, de madera con barniz negro, parecía un sueño.

-Pero… Pero Gray- resonó ella sin moverse de su lugar. -Aún falta mucho para que me gradué no tenía que hacer esto- dijo ella con las lágrimas casi escapando de sus ojos.

-Dije que era un regalo de graduación pero en realidad- Se acercó a ella y puso la guitarra a su alcance – Esta es la manera número cuatro-

-Muchas Gracias- Gray se acercó un planto un beso en la frente de Juvia.

-¿Enserio nunca habías tenido una?- pregunto volviendo a su trabajo, ya que sabía que ella tocaba la guitarra y su sueño era vivir de eso.

-Nunca una propia- dijo ella con nostalgia –Siempre practicaba con las que había en la escuela, pero ninguna se compara con esta, es hermosa-

Juvia abrazo su guitarra y se acurruco en su lugar.

-Bueno creo que lo mínimo que merezco señorita es que usted toque algo para mí-

Juvia sonrió y asintió, puso sus manos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, las ajusto un poco y se dispuso a dar su primer concierto oficial.

Comenzó tocando lento, Gray le prestó atención sin dejar de hacer su trabajo, pero nada comparado a cuando empezó a cantar.

- _Todo lo que se, es que las cosas nunca son lo que parecen-_

Gray tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo, Juvia cantaba realmente bien, él sabía que ella practicaba todos los días pero lo que estaba oyendo sobrepasaba su imaginación.

- _Entre más crezco, menos entiendo,_

 _Y siento que he vivido mucho, aunque soy joven, Parece que tengo mucho que sembrar todavía-_

Juvia alzo la mirada y vio a Gray mirándola embobado y aprovecho ese instante para subir el volumen de su voz y tocar con más energía.

- _Entonces te veo parado ahí, esperando más de mí y todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar, Y te veo parado ahí, esperando más de mí y todo lo que puedo hacer es intenta, Intentar-_

Su corazón latió realmente fuerte mientras los acordes y las notas escapaban de ella.

Cuando termino la canción Gray se paró y se puso delante de ella.

-Creo que quiero darte el número cinco ahora- y de manera lenta planto un beso en sus labios, acto que dejo a Juvia desconcertada unos segundos pero que respondió de muy buena manera, era la primera vez que hacia eso, y lo único en que podía pensar es que era lo más dulce que jamás le había pasado.

* * *

El timbre del departamento sonó y Juvia rápidamente acudió a atender.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto antes de abrir la puerta-

-Flores para la señorita Loxar- ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con un gran arreglo de rosas rojas que ocupaban todo el espacio de su puerta.

-¡Son hermosas!- dijo ella con emoción y se hizo a un lado para que el mensajero pudiera dejarlas en la mesa de la sala, pero a quien encontró detrás del ramo era nada más y nada menos que Lyon. –Mi amor-

Se lanzó a abrazarlo sin importarle que las flores estaban a punto de caerse.

-Tranquila cariño- dijo el entre sonrisas dejando el ramo en la mesa, después se lanzó a ella y la beso. –Ahora si…- susurro de manera picara.

-Juvia…- susurro muy serio. A Juvia se le paro el corazón un segundo.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya llegaron los anillos de matrimonio- el alma le regreso al cuerpo, no tenía idea de porque se había puesto nerviosa, o tal vez si sabía, le aterraba la idea de que pudiera haber descubierto algo de ella. Algo de Gray.

-Cariño son hermosos…- dijo cuándo saco ambos anillos del estuche. -¿Pero estos son…?-

-Son los que te gustaron en el viaje a Venecia- dijo el con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Pero amor, como lo recordaste…- susurro Juvia. –Gracias muchas Gracias- resonó lanzándose a sus brazos, se sentó en sus piernas y se quedó ahí un segundo.

-Juvia-

-¿Si?-

-Te amo- Juvia suspiro.

-Y yo a ti-

* * *

-Gray… Gray dile a Juvia a donde vamos- decía la chica mientras abrazaba la espalda de Gray montados en su motocicleta

-Ya veras, es una sorpresa- dijo el adentrándose en una autopista. –Hoy vamos a hacer algo especial-

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón?-

-No hay ninguna razón…- grito aumentando la velocidad –Esa es la razón-

Juvia rio y continuo abrazando a Gray.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se encargó de cargarla para ayudarla a bajar y tapo sus ojos con delicadeza.

-Gray… dígale a Juvia donde estamos-

-Vamos, confía en mí.- Juvia se calmó entonces y se dejó llevar.

-Bien, es aquí- al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaban en un restaurante francés, de poca fama pero sin duda el lugar más elegante al que había ido alguna vez.

-Gray… Juvia se lo agradece tanto- se lanzó a su cuello y le dio un rápido beso que por entonces ya estaba volviendo algo cotidiano entre ellos.

-Entremos… y pide todo lo que quieras, yo invito hoy- Gray tomo a Juvia por los hombros y cuando la encargada les dio asiento susurro bajito en su oído –Esta es la manera número seis-

Juvia lo entendió y se delito con lo que pensaba había sido lo más rico que había comido.

-Y entonces te daré el número siete de una vez- dijo Gray cuando la vio terminar su platillo.

-Bromea…- dijo ella comiendo el ultimo bocado- ¿Qué puede ser mejor que esto?-

Pero lo entendió cuando el mesero llego con una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Eso era sin duda efectivamente lo más delicioso que iba a comer nunca, para Juvia nunca hubo un sabor que se asemejara al pastel que había comido esa tarde.

* * *

-El platillo de entrada será hojaldre relleno de queso de cabra, crema de portobello y para el plato fuerte ternera en salsa dillón con papas al gratín- decía el mesero que atendía la degustación de los platillos para la boda.

Juvia comía lentamente e intercambiaba miradas de satisfacción con Lyon. Estaban en un prestigioso hotel, donde planeaban fuera la fiesta, y por lo que se veía la comida era bastante buena.

-Y de postre- dijo Lucy quien coordinaba la degustación –Pastelillos individuales de queso y crema batida con zarzamora-

Juvia miro su postre durante unos minutos, no sabía porque pero en el momento en que lo probó se dio cuenta que no había nada más que deseara que una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-¿Qué opinas mi amor?- pregunto Lyon al ver del inusual desinterés de Juvia.

-Es perfecto- dijo ella en perfecta evasión.

-Disculpen pero aun no me han dicho ¿Cuántas personas asistirán a la boda? Solo para hacer el contrato del banquete- dijo Lucy haciendo algunas anotaciones en la agenda que usualmente traía en las manos.

-Tenemos un estimado de 700 personas- dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

-Así es, has el pago por esa cantidad por favor- Asintió Lyon tomando la mano de Juvia por debajo de la mesa

Juvia sonrió a Lyon en un pequeño momento cómplice, pero el corazón de Juvia latía con incertidumbre, una y otra y otra vez.

-Bien- resonó Lucy dejando a los prometidos solos.

* * *

-Qué piensas- decía Juvia a Gray mientras se tomaban de la mano tirados en el pasto.

-Pienso que esa nube se parece a la cabeza de medusa- dijo el en una broma, ya que había llevado a Juvia a ese lugar con el pretexto de que tenía que hablar con ella y hasta el momento no lo había hecho.

Juvia lo tomo fuerte de la mano.

-Oh vamos estaba bromeando- dijo cuando ella intento soltarlo –Es obvio que quiero darte un "te quiero" hoy-

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- pregunto Juvia con impaciencia reincorporándose.

-Vamos no te impacientes-

-Claro que sí, lleva casi un mes sin darle un "te quiero" a Juvia- dijo ella en un puchero.

-Pero la última vez te di dos eso cubre seis meses más- dijo Gray picando una de las mejillas de Juvia.

-Que malvado- dijo ella con exageración. –Juvia se va- hizo el ademan de pararse de su asiento pero él la regreso con fuerza sentándola en sus piernas.

-Juvia ¿quieres ser mi novia?- la respiración de Juvia se detuvo de golpe, todo a su alrededor se puso en cámara lenta y le dio tiempo a Gray para sacar un pequeño estuche con un ocho en la parte de arriba.

Juvia lo tomo sin contestar y abrió el estuche, era un anillo de plástico, bisutería barata que a Juvia le pareció más hermoso que el diamante más grande del mundo.

-CLAROOO- grito ella arrojándose a su cuello.

-Eso sin duda cubre al menos 7 "te quiero" no es así-Bromeo Gray besándola suavemente.

-Juvia acepta su octavo "te quiero" como el anillo y el noveno "te quiero" como la declaración- dijo ella dando repetidos besos a sus labios.

-Eso es injusto, sabes cuantas cajas de cereal tuve que comer para encontrar ese anillo- resonó él.

-Bien uno más por el cereal- bromeo ella besándolo de manera profunda, mientras el anillo en sus manos tomaba su lugar en su dedo.- ¿Le podrías dar el número diez a Juvia esta noche?- pregunto con algo de nerviosismo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes-

-Quiero que durmamos juntos- Gray la miro perplejo unos segundos y luego lanzo una mirada bastante sugerente. -NO ES ESO- grito separándose de él.

-Juvia solo quiere dormir contigo abrazándola- sintió como Gray pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y suspiro.

Y esa noche durmió con él, a pesar que sabía que la regañarían por no llegar al orfanato, ella se quedó y durmieron abrazados esa noche, justo como ella lo había fantaseado desde el día que lo conoció.

* * *

-Juvia… Juvia- decía Lucy a su amiga que parecía ajena a su conversación. Estaban sentadas en un café hablando del color del smoking de Lyon pero de repente Juvia se perdió de su conversación. –Juvia ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?-

-¿Qué? A si Juvia la escucho el traje blanco está bien- dijo ella intentado recobrar el rumbo de la conversación sin darse cuenta como se había expresado.

-¿Juvia? creí que ya habías superado lo de hablar en tercera persona- Lucy tomo a Juvia de la mano para hacerla volver a la realidad.

-¿Lo hice? Lo lamento mucho, estoy algo distraída estos días- dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

-Si ya lo note, pero no entiendo lo que te ocurre, desde el día de la declaración te noto distraída- Lucy tomo ambas manos de Juvia y de alguna manera le transmitió seguridad. -¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad?-

-Lo sé- dijo Juvia algo seca – Pero en verdad no es algo que quiera comentar, lo entiendes verdad-

-Claro que si…- declaro Lucy con una mirada conciliadora. –Aun te casaras cierto, la verdad no quiero que me digas que todo lo que estoy haciendo no va a servir para nada-

Juvia rio nerviosamente.

-No juegues conmigo Juvia Loxar- le dijo Lucy en un grito

-No es eso-

-Bien, solo quiero que sepas que confió en tus decisiones, Tonta-

* * *

-Gray… Gray donde esta… Gray- le buscaba Juvia después de haberse separado en un laberinto. Gray había insistido en llevarla en su cita número diez a un lugar muy especial, a un huerto de uvas donde un famoso laberinto de los enamorados retaba a las parejas que entraban a probar su amor y Juvia bueno parecía haberse separado de Gray y no encontraba la salida. –Gray ¿Dónde está? A Juvia le empieza a dar miedo-

-No hay porque temer…- dijo el de manera picara saliendo de detrás de una cerca que resguardaba el viñedo.

-Eso fue malo Juvia creyó que estaba perdida- lloriqueo Juvia pero Gray se separó de nuevo dejándola ahí. –No espere no de nuevo Juvia tiene miedo-

Pero algo la detuvo cuando miro al piso encontró una nota.

 _Para contar hasta el doce, primero tienes que pasar por el once._

Juvia lo leyó con extrañeza pero sabía que refería a sus "te quiero" y de alguna forma le pareció divertido.

-Gray… Gray- volvió a gritar mientras caminaba y al dar vuelta a una esquina se encontró con dos caminos el primero tenía un letrero extraño con una figura borrosa que claramente era la cara de Gray y el segundo tenía la figura de dos rosas dibujadas de manera infantil. Juvia rio por lo extraño de los dibujos era muy claro que debía seguir el sendero de las rosas.

Camino unos pasos más y se encontró con él parado a mitad del sendero.

-¿Qué clase de pista era esa?- dijo ella con burla.

-¿Qué?- pregunto él despreocupadamente –creí que era muy obvio dos rosas, el primer te quiero, dos unos, es un once entiendes- Juvia alzo una ceja con sarcasmo. –Bueno ya estás aquí ¿no?-

Gray se hizo a un lado y dejo ver una manta en el piso. Juvia se llevó las manos a la boca, le había preparado un día de campo, había comida, varios cestos con fruta, eso le emociono.

-Gray…-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Por supuesto- dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Qué bueno porque traer todo esto hasta aquí fue muy complicado- bromeo él besándola suavemente.

-Pero la nota decía que para contar hasta el doce tenía que pasar por el once ¿a qué se refiere?-

-Bueno para serte sincero eso debía estar en el otro camino pero ya que estas aquí- Gray saco una guitarra de entre los viñedos y se la acomodo. Juvia tomo asiento de manera incrédula, estaba a punto de tocar para ella a pesar de que no sabía hacerlo. –Tú empieza a comer mientras encuentro como empezar-

-¿Sabe tocar Gray?- pregunto ella con burla.

-Pues la verdad no…- dijo poniendo sus dedos en las cuerdas. –Tome un tutorial de YouTube no puede ser tan difícil- Juvia sonrió y lo dejo concentrar.

De alguna manera había logrado sacar su primer círculo de sol, aunque él no supiera que era eso. Después lo logro de nuevo estaba manteniendo un ritmo constante, pero él no parecía con la intensión de cantar.

-La canción no tiene letra ¿Gray?- pregunto ella con suavidad.

-Eh… se me olvido la letra- ambos rieron mientras regresaban a la comida.

-Gracias- susurro ella mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

* * *

-Bien quiero seis mesas de ese lado, otras tres enfrente y la mesa principal junto a la barra- Juvia estaba en últimos preparativos para recepción, ella y Lucy se encontraban ajustando los últimos detalles en el gran hotel donde daría lugar la fiesta. Todo debía ser perfecto, todo en su lugar.

-Juvia te parece bien que pongan girasoles en la ceremonia civil y tulipanes en las mesas- Pregunto Lucy acercándose a ella.

-La tía de Lyon es alérgica a los tulipanes ¿Podemos poner orquídeas?, me parece que su familia es aficionada a las orquídeas- dijo Juvia consultando su celular.

-Supongo que sí, pero debimos tomarlo en cuenta antes, hay una florería francesa que importa las orquídeas pero tardan cuatro semanas-

-No tenemos tanto tiempo, tendremos que conseguirlas aquí- Dijo Juvia como si se encontrara haciendo un trabajo que nada tenía que ver con ella

-Juvia segura que estas bien- pregunto Lucy sacándole el celular de las manos.

-Claro, porque preguntas eso tanto últimamente-

-Bueno es que no te veo ilusionada, se supone que una novia debe esperar el día su boda con afán y a ti te veo muy distante- dijo su amiga con preocupación.

-Está bien, solo que soy metódica me conoces, sabes que me gusta todo perfectamente bien organizado-

Lucy ladeo un poco la boca pero fingió quedar conforme con la explicación

-Bien, entonces iré a ver cómo están quedando las pruebas de los cocteles que se darán en la ceremonia- Lucy salió corriendo de manera graciosa y Juvia le siguió, estaba segura que en ese momento un par de copas le venía de pelas.

* * *

-Cierra los ojos- dijo Gray mientras conducía a Juvia a través de su taller.

-Espero que no le vuelva a hacer a Juvia la broma de las arañas recuerda que ella las odia-

-No te preocupes no será eso- la condujo un par de pasos más y puso un sobre en sus mano –Taran-

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella con desconcierto. Pero al voltearlo lo pudo ver claramente, eran un par de pasajes de autobús con destino a la playa.

-ENSERIO….-grito ella con euforia, días atrás le había confesado que jamás había visto el mar y ahora él llegaba con semejante regalo.

-Mi manera número trece- dijo él abrazándola y alzándola para darle vueltas por la habitación –Y te daré la catorce de inmediato porque el trece es de mala suerte-

Juvia ladeo la cabeza confundida, pero al ver el bikini en sus manos toda su cara adopto un color rojo.

-Juvia no se lo pondrá…- replico ella golpeando su brazo.

-Ni siquiera por ser mi manera número catorce de decir "te quiero"- pregunto Gray con sarcasmo.

Al final termino convenciéndola y Juvia escapándose de nuevo todo el fin de semana para irse con él. Como lo había esperado, todo parecía un sueño, un sueño del que no quería escapar.

-Te quedan pocos dias en la escuela ¿ya pensaste si iras a la fiesta de graduación?- pregunto Gray mientras él y Juvia comían ramen instantáneo en la playa.

-Juvia no ira- contesto ella sorbiendo su sopa –Juvia no tiene amigas con quien quiera compartir ese momento, como ya había dicho Juvia, prefiere quedarse con usted a pasar un buen rato.-

-Ya veo- dijo Gray.

-¿Por?- Juvia se limpia la cara con una servilleta pero se preocupa porque ve que la cara de Gray se pone seria.

-No es nada es solo que me aprovechare de la ocasión para darte mi "te quiero" número quince y me ahorrare el regalo de graduación-

-¿Si? Y cual es- dijo ella entre sonrisas cuando vio que él se arrodillaba a su lado. Juvia retuvo la respiración

-Juvia… ¿Te casas conmigo?

* * *

-Juvia, necesitas regresar a la oficina, todo está hecho un caos aquí sin ti- dijo Lucy con insistencia mientras la peli azul caminaba por la calle, llevaba muchos paquetes y cosas necesarias para la boda. Y la absolución de su boda religiosa que acababa de llegar esa misma mañana.

-Iré en cuanto acabe los pendientes, dile a mi secretaria que se encargue de la reunión no veo cual es el problema-

-Solo intenta llegar vale…-

-Ok- respondió ella y colgó. Tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer, al doblar la calle justo para llegar a su automóvil sentido una vibración extraña, el tono que ponía en su teléfono para las llamadas de emergencia.

El teléfono en su bolsillo sonó por quinceava vez pero ella no quería contestarlo, por alguna razón extraña su corazón latía y latía, sin piedad en su pecho. Cuando tomo el celular entre sus manos y vio el número de su abogado el dolor de su pecho se volvió más fuerte.

-¿Licenciada Loxar?-

-¿Si?-

-La entrevista con el señor Fullbuster y su abogado será en dos días, a las 4:00 pm-

-Entiendo-

-Nos vemos ahí- y entonces se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso. El momento había llegado.

* * *

Ese día podría haber sido sin duda el más feliz de su vida al menos hasta el momento, ella entro a la pequeña capilla sin haberse cambiado el uniforme de la escuela, tomo ambos lado de su falda e hizo una reverencia ante el hombre que la esperaba por ella en el altar, podía considerarse tan romántico, no creía necesitar un vestido, ni muchos invitados que aplaudirán, demasiado bullicio había en su corazón para volverse loca.

El sacerdote sonrió cuando ella llego a los brazos de Gray, eran un par de chicos soñadores con toda una vida por delante, una vida que compartirían de ahora en adelante y hasta el día en que la muerte los separara.

Oh esas habían sido al menos las palabras del cura cuando les entrego los anillos de plata y Juvia lo creyó, lágrimas de alegría recorrían sus mejillas cuando casi grita el "si acepto" no había tomado demasiado hacerlo legal en el registro civil, con unos cuantos billetes incluso se hicieron de la vista gorda olvidando que ella aun no era mayor de edad, pero así paso, estaban casados, eran una joven pareja enamorada que salieron corriendo con el acta de matrimonio en la mano.

La noche de bodas había sido una historia completamente diferente, Juvia era una chica inexperta, tímida y hasta un poco cohibida, se dejó arrastrar hasta la parte trasera del taller de Gray y entre besos y caricias para entregarse a él, sintiendo por primera vez el poder de su sensualidad, al principio le causo miedo, estuvo a punto de pedirle que se retirara pero lo vio, con los ojos cerrados ensimismado en besarla y tocarla y lo dejo continuar.

Fue extremadamente lento, le quito el suéter mientras la veía a los ojos, lo hizo en todo momento y a pesar de que Juvia temblaba el no paro, sabía que ella quería eso tanto como él, retiro la camisa y cuando la piel de sus senos estuvo a su alcance la recorrió en su totalidad con su boca, reclamo cada parte de ella mientras ella retraía sus gemidos que descarados buscaban escapar de su boca, se deshizo de su falda y enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-No…- dijo ella con timidez pero el sonrió y quito las manos que ella inconscientemente había llevado a su cabeza para alejarlo

-Tranquila- susurro Gray de manera conciliadora mientras se daba su tiempo para besar delicadamente la parte interna de sus muslos, jugueteo con ella antes de hacer su ropa interior a un lado para pasar tranquilamente su lengua por toda la zona.

Juvia tenía los ojos apretados, estaba extremadamente avergonzada y no pudo retener un jadeo al sentir como su aliento frio chocaba contra su sexo, la sintió húmeda y lista así que empezó a comer con ganas de esa parte de su anatomía. Juvia solo gemía y se arqueaba por lo que sentía, era completamente estimulante. De repente todo dio vueltas, una convulsión en su vientre la obligo a tomar las sabanas fuertemente y noto que algo había escapado de ella, un líquido que resbalaba por sus piernas y que Gray lamio gentilmente sin apartar la vista de su rostro.

Fue en ese momento donde él se quitó las prendas que le faltaban y a ella también. Cuando llego a su lado enterró la cabeza en su cuello y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-Esta es la manera número dieciséis…- susurro en un beso que hizo a Juvia temblar.

Lo abrazo fuertemente cuando comenzó a penetrarla, lentamente, cuidadosamente, no podía negar que había dolido como nada, pero significaba más para ella de lo que jamás habían significado las demás formas, jamás olvidaría lo considerado que había sido en ese momento.

La tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a hacerlo rápido, cada vez más rápido, salía y entraba en ella con un ritmo constante que la hacía creer que no aguantaría más y que podía morir en ese momento, el sonido de él chocando contra sus piernas se volvió adictivo para ella, quería escucharlo y se movió mas rápido, compaginados en el ritmo, completamente entregada a ese hombre.

Beso sus senos y manoseo su trasero en un intento desesperado por llegar más adentro, la deseaba más que a cualquier otra mujer en el mundo y eso a ella le encantaba, la hacía sentir libre y amada. Cuando acabaron los jadeos se hicieron presentes.

-Y ¿Cuál es entonces la manera número 17?- pregunto ella sin haber recuperado el aliento todavía.

-Esa será en una ocasión especial- dijo el entrelazando sus manos - cuando pase por ti la prueba de amor más grande, aun no sé qué será pero te aseguro que con eso te demostrare cuanto te amo-

Juvia sonrió, estaba enamorada y el hombre con el que ahora compartía su vida, llenaba su oído de dulces palabras que le hacían sentir más amor del que jamás hubiera esperado en su vida.

Por desgracia hay algunos cuentos que no tienen final feliz. Pasaron unos meses Juvia se hacía cargo de la comida y de asear el taller, ese día era singularmente especial, era su cumpleaños número dieciocho y ella misma se había encargado de hacer un pastel para la celebración y la llegada de una carta la tenían de muy buen humor no podía esperar a que Gray llegara para contarle. Pero no había podido sacar el pastel del horno cuando Gray llego con sangre pintada en su cara y en su ropa.

-Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella al verlo alterado.

-Juvia escúchame…- le dijo espantándola un poco –Quiero que salgas de la tienda, corre y no te detengas… corre… corre-

Esas podrían haber sido las palabras que recordaba con más miedo, no sabía que estaba pasando pero estaba asustada así que hizo lo que Gray le pidió y corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron.

Se quedó en un terreno baldío un día entero, abrazo sus piernas con fuerza todo el tiempo pensando en que alguien quería hacerle daño. Cuando por fin se decidió salir y regreso al taller todo estaba destrozado, ya no habían motocicletas, ni coches, la caja estaba destruida y no encontró rastro de nadie, su guitarra por suerte seguía intacta en la parte trasera de bodega, todo lo demás estaba destruido.

Fue cuando paso por un puesto de periódicos que se enteró de que Gray estaba en la cárcel, acusado de intento de robo de autos y de asesinar a tres niños en el proceso, el fiscal pedía para él cuarenta y ocho años y todo parecía estar en su contra.

-Gray, ¿qué pasa porque dicen que tu mataste a esos niños?- pregunto ella cuando se armó de valor para verlo. Estaba del otro lado de un cristal hablando a través del intercomunicador, no parecía ser ni el mismo.

-Porque lo hice…- Juvia se quedó fría. –Vamos no me veas como si no supieras lo que ocurre, de donde crees que sacaba las partes de los autos y las motos que arreglaba, yo robaba para sobrevivir, esos niños se metieron en mi camino y yo… fue, fue un accidente no me juzgues como ellos te lo suplico.-

Juvia bajo la mirada, aun llevaba en las manos la carta recibida minutos antes de que toda su vida se fuera a la basura.

-Mira…- dijo ella con cierto temor.

-¿Eso es?-

-La beca, me aceptaron en una universidad en España- lo habían acordado, solo haría el examen para probarse a sí misma, no había estado en sus planes irse, al menos hasta ese momento.

-Juvia…- susurro Gray con cierto enfado –No estas considerando irte o si-

Juvia no contesto, se puso de pie y salió de ese tétrico lugar, no podía creer lo ingenua que había sido, arreglo sus papeles y en cuanto todo estuvo en orden abandono el país. En el avión solo podía pensar en Gray y en lo mucho que esta situación afectaba.

Casi seis meses después de su estadía en España se enteró del veredicto final en las noticias.

48 años de prisión sin derecho a libertad condicional.

* * *

Aparco el coche de nuevo y se movió lentamente a la recepción.

Paso rápidamente por la revisión y dejo su identificación con la misma mujer antipática que últimamente se encontraba en la entrada.

-Juvia Lo… Fullbuster- había dicho con resignación.

-Aja, apartado 11 ya la están esperando-

-Gracias-

Cuando entro en el apartado correcto Gray ya estaba ahí junto con los abogados de ambos.

-Caballeros…- dijo Juvia a manera de saludo y ambos abogados se levantaron, Gray por otro lado la miro fijamente sin pronunciar palabra.

-Bien señorita Loxar he hablado con mi cliente y está de acuerdo en firmar el divorcio – dijo el abogado apenas ella se vio sentada frente a Gray.

-¿Enserio?- resonó ella –Sin dinero, sin condiciones-

-Así es, aquí traigo el documento original que redacto su abogado-

Juvia lo leyó y efectivamente el documento dejaba muy en claro que ella seria libre para casarse con quien quisiera y ya no estaría atada a Gray nunca más. Su corazón se estrujo un segundo ante la idea pero no deseaba echarse para atrás.

-Mi cliente ya firmo, solo falta su firma para que todo haya concluido- el hombre de edad avanzada le dio a Juvia una pluma para que pudiera firmar, la detallo un segundo antes de bajar la mirada al documento y ver que efectivamente la firma de Gray ya se encontraba en la parte baja.

Ella alzo su mirada, los abogados conversaban entre ellos mientras Gray no dejaba de mirarla, tenía el mentón recargado en ambas manos que se encontraban juntas, como si se dispusiera a rezar, pero eso sería imposible, porque Gray nunca había creído en dios.

Juvia tomo con firmeza la pluma y firmo.

-Bien eso es todo, el lazo jurídico que los unía como pareja ha desaparecido, ya no hay responsabilidades ni legales, ni morales que los unan- decía el abogado de Juvia mientras se ponían de pie para retirarse. –Un gusto señor Fullbuster, abogado-

Juvia dio la mano a ambos abogados y miro a Gray una última vez, dio la vuelta desconcertada disponiéndose a retirarse pero antes de hacerlo escucho una voz que la dejo petrificada.

-Esta es la manera número 17 Juvia-

Juvia se quedó quieta, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no se dio vuelta para mirarlo, comenzó a caminar creyendo estar segura de lo que había hecho.

Miro los papeles en su mano cuando llego a su automóvil, llevaba meses preocupada por ese montón de hojas y después de las últimas palabras de Gray ya no parecían valer nada, la manera número 17, era enserio, dejarla ir para que pudiera ser feliz, era la primera vez que pensaba enteramente en ella y cuando los recuerdos la invadieron se cuestionó de nuevo si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Tres semanas después ahí se encontraba ella, en la habitación contigua al gran salón donde sería su boda, se miró al espejo con el enorme vestido de novia puesto, sus amigas se tomaban fotos con los vestidos de damas y Juvia fingía las sonrisas cuando ellas la abrazaban, pidió quedarse sola un segundo y se sintió fatal, se asomó por la ventana y todos los invitados estaban llegando, la gente conversaba mientras Juvia sentía que su pecho explotaría, pero no quería llorar, no quería que el maquillaje junto con todos los esfuerzos de sus amigas se arruinaran.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación.

-Amor ¿Estas bien?-

-Lyon…- resonó ella con sorpresa al verlo delante de ella, de rodillas mirándola directamente a la cara. –Si estoy bien es solo que… que… Oye el novio no debería ver a la novia antes de la boda-

Lyon la miro desconcertado y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Pero mi novia me necesita aquí, ahora- Juvia alzo la cara y lo vio, él estaba ahí mostrándole toda su ternura y su apoyo.

-Gracias- dijo ella besándolo pero la opresión en su pecho aun no desaparecía, se acercó al espejo y comprobó su maquillaje, esperaba que Lyon se retirara pero no lo hizo.

-Juvia…- resonó sacando algo de su bolsillo

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-

-¿Crees que la manera número 18 pueda ganarle a la numero 17?- Juvia se quedó como piedra.

Lyon se acercó y le enseño un contrato firmado, Juvia no se detuvo a leerlo por completo, pasó las hojas y encontró algunas fotos, eran de una casa, se veía realmente lujoso. Ella alzo su mirada y lo vio desconcertada.

-Ese será nuestro hogar, donde nuestros hijos crecerán y donde tú y yo nos haremos viejitos, esta es mi manera de decir "te quiero" ¿esto le gana a la 17?-

-Pero como es que tu…- pregunto Juvia con desconcierto.

-Realmente crees que un hombre se quedaría tan tranquilo si su prometida se desaparece días antes de la boda "porque tiene cosas que hacer"-

Juvia sintió como si todo el miedo y el desconcierto de días se juntaran en su estómago y una extraña sensación la invadió.

-Entonces ¿sabías todo?-

-Acerca de él…- volteo su cara con una sonrisa sincera y la tomo de los hombros –Si… una noche mientras dormías susurraste un nombre. "Gray". Lo busque por cielo mar y tierra y lo encontré, él me conto todo-

-¿Gray te conto todo?- Juvia bajo la cabeza -¿No estas decepcionado de mí?-

-Jamás mi amor, no nunca- dijo el limpiando las traicioneras lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. –Yo te amo tal y como eres, amo tu pasado y tu presente, incluso te amaría si me dijeras que aún no puedes olvidarlo, aun si hoy no te casaras conmigo yo seguiría amándote igual-

Juvia se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró al saco del joven que solo acaricio su cabeza.

-Entonces Juvia…- resonó Lyon besando ambas manos de la chica –Lo que pase es completamente tu decisión.-

Y se retiró de la habitación.

Juvia se dio un último vistazo al espejo y sonrió. Gray se lo había dicho una vez, que no se arrepintiera por algo que no se había atrevido a hacer, que lo hiciera y que no sintiera remordimiento después.

Y sabía lo que debía hacer, era todo lo que le quedaba entonces. Tomo su ramo con toda la confianza que podía albergar dentro de ella y camino hasta la sala contigua , la marcha nupcial sonó y los cientos de invitados se pusieron de pie para verla hacer su camino al altar.

Lyon retuvo el aliento su segundo, pero cuando la vio sonreír toda duda se disipo y disfruto viéndola caminar hacia él.

Juvia paso su mirada por todo el lugar, esto era sin duda lo que toda mujer sueña cuando se casa, un gran vestido, invitados aplaudiendo y el sentimiento de que lo que haces es correcto. No era más una chiquilla en uniforme de preparatoria, la seguridad que le daba ser ella misma en ese momento no tenía comparación.

-¿Bueno que decidiste entonces?- pregunto Lyon cuando ella alzo la mano para alcanzarlo.

Juvia bajo la mirada y sonrió con ironía, en otras circunstancias le podía haber parecido frívolo tanto lujo pero nada se compraba con la seguridad de un marido que la quisiera a pesar de todo y amigos dispuestos a dar la vida por ella, tenía mucho más que un hombre, sentía que tenía una vida, y pensó en ese momento que tal vez Gray en algún lugar de su celda sonreía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Decido que la manera numero 18 le gana a todas las demás-

* * *

 **Notas del Autor (osea yo xD)**

 **1\. La canción que le canta Juvia a Gray existe, pero esta originalemente en ingles se llama Try y es de Nelly Furtado**

 **2\. La cuenta de los 48 años de prision de Gray esta calculada por las leyes vigentes en México e incluye el asesinato de los tres niños y 17 demandas por robo de autos. (no encontre la manera de explicarlo durante la historia xD)**

 **3\. Los platillos que probaron Juvia y Lyon para la boda también existen, y saben muy ricos xD**

 **4\. En el final alternativo Gray se escapaba y Juvia se iba con el, pero** **cuénteme que abrían hecho ustedes? porque el final me costo demasiado trabajo u.u**

* * *

 **Bien eso es todo mortales que opinan ya me puedo postular como reina de los one shorts? \\(:v)/ ok no jajaja, dejenme comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola simples mortales mundanos.**

 **Emm bueno creo que el fic no tuvo la aceptación que esperaba, la verdad es que este final lo tuve considerado desde el principio, pero era mi forma de romper el cliche, aunque parece que no les gusto.**

 **Dijeron que consideraban que Juvia era una perra y una frívola, bueno la verdad quise darle todo el realismo posible pero si no consideran que fue lo suficientemente bueno aqui esta el final que cualquiera esperaría**

 **Disfrutenlo**

* * *

 **FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

Tres semanas después ahí se encontraba ella, en la habitación contigua al gran salón donde sería su boda, se miró al espejo con el enorme vestido de novia puesto, sus amigas se tomaban fotos con los vestidos de damas y Juvia fingía las sonrisas cuando ellas la abrazaban, pidió quedarse sola un segundo y se sintió fatal, se asomó por la ventana y todos los invitados estaban llegando, la gente conversaba mientras Juvia sentía que su pecho explotaría, pero no quería llorar, no quería que el maquillaje junto con todos los esfuerzos de sus amigas se arruinaran.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación.

-Amor ¿Estas bien?-

-Lyon…- resonó ella con sorpresa al verlo delante de ella, de rodillas mirándola directamente a la cara. –Si estoy bien es solo que… que… Oye el novio no debería ver a la novia antes de la boda-

Lyon la miro desconcertado y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Pero mi novia me necesita aquí, ahora- Juvia alzo la cara y lo vio, él estaba ahí mostrándole toda su ternura y su apoyo.

-Gracias- dijo ella besándolo pero la opresión en su pecho aun no desaparecía, se acercó al espejo y comprobó su maquillaje, esperaba que Lyon se retirara pero no lo hizo.

-Juvia…- resonó sacando algo de su bolsillo

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-

-¿Crees que la manera número 18 pueda ganarle a la numero 17?- Juvia se quedó como piedra.

Lyon se acercó y le enseño un contrato firmado, Juvia no se detuvo a leerlo por completo, pasó las hojas y encontró algunas fotos, eran de una casa, se veía realmente lujoso. Ella alzo su mirada y lo vio desconcertada.

-Ese será nuestro hogar, donde nuestros hijos crecerán y donde tú y yo nos haremos viejitos, esta es mi manera de decir "te quiero" ¿esto le gana a la 17?-

-Pero como es que tu…- pregunto Juvia con desconcierto.

-Realmente crees que un hombre se quedaría tan tranquilo si su prometida se desaparece días antes de la boda "porque tiene cosas que hacer"-

Juvia sintió como si todo el miedo y el desconcierto de días se juntaran en su estómago y una extraña sensación la invadió.

-Entonces ¿sabías todo?-

-Acerca de él…- volteo su cara con una sonrisa sincera y la tomo de los hombros –Si… una noche mientras dormías susurraste un nombre. "Gray". Lo busque por cielo mar y tierra y lo encontré, él me conto todo-

-¿Gray te conto todo?- Juvia bajo la cabeza -¿No estas decepcionado de mí?-

-Jamás mi amor, no nunca- dijo el limpiando las traicioneras lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. –Yo te amo tal y como eres, amo tu pasado y tu presente, incluso te amaría si me dijeras que aún no puedes olvidarlo, aun si hoy no te casaras conmigo yo seguiría amándote igual-

Juvia se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró al saco del joven que solo acaricio su cabeza.

-Entonces Juvia…- resonó Lyon besando ambas manos de la chica –Lo que pase es completamente tu decisión.-

Y se retiró de la habitación. Juvia se dio un último vistazo al espejo y sonrió. Gray se lo había dicho una vez, que no se arrepintiera por algo que no se había atrevido a hacer, que lo hiciera y que no sintiera remordimiento después.

En la sala principal todos esperaban a la novia, la marcha nupcial había comenzado y sonar y Lyon miro nervioso como nadie pasaba por la puerta. El celular en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y el de alguna manera lo supo.

 _Lo siento_

Ese era el texto del mensaje y Lyon no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

Juvia tomo su coche y se dirigió a toda velocidad al mar, a ese lugar que solo le había pertenecido a ella y a Gray. Aun tenia puesto su vestido de novia cuando se sentó en la arena a esperar que el sol fuera tragado por el mar, dejo su celular en el auto aunque estaba segura de que tendría mil llamadas, en ese momento no importaba nada, sonrió mientras se abrazaba los pies en su afán por no reírse, toda la frustración y las dudas se estaban yendo poco a poco y cuando se sintió lista se puso de pie. Un hombre la esperaba entonces desde una distancia prudente.

Cuando ella volteo y lo vio ahí parado como si nada pasara una sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas se presentó.

-Sabía que no lo harías- dijo Gray extendiendo la mano para que ella pudiera tomarla.

-Y yo sabía que tu harías esto.- dijo llegando hasta él- y ¿entonces? Eres un fugitivo y esperas que te siga hasta el fin del mundo con el miedo de que si nos atrapan seré tu cómplice y me llevaran a la cárcel y tendré que usar ese horrible uniforme naranja.-

-Si en realidad eso es lo que espero- dijo el tomándola de la cintura –Sin la parte del uniforme aunque te verías bastante sexy en el-

Juvia dejo escapar un soplido entre risas.

-Si supongo que si-

-¿Enserio estas dispuesta?-

-Si…- dijo ella con decisión mientras le indicaba que se subiera al auto con una sensual sonrisa. –Esta es mi manera-

-¿La manera de que?- pregunto el con una sonrisa socarrona.

-La única forma en que yo te diré te quiero- y arranco el coche sin esperar respuesta, sin rumbo se adentró en la autopista que los llevaría al sur, a buscar una vida, una vida donde todos los errores pudieran ser enmendados. El tomo su rodilla mientras conducía y en una sonrisa se lo dijo todo.

-Te amo-

FIN.


End file.
